


突然间马车停了下来

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [42]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，文风挑战之“苏苏苏苏苏苏苏”体。





	突然间马车停了下来

载着前宰相的马车辘辘奔驰在开封通往洛阳的路上。  
赵普蜷缩在车厢一角，强自隐忍，可这些天心底积蓄的泪水还是争先恐后地跃出了眼眶。

突然间马车停了下来。  
赵普胡乱抹了一把脸，正要问发生了什么。  
还没来得及开口，车帘已经被一把掀开，开封府尹身手敏捷地跳了进来。  
看到他来不及擦去的泪水，赵光义脸上原先挂着的挑衅变作心疼，抬手把人圈进怀里，拍着背哄：  
“乖，莫哭……待我皇位在手，接你回京可好？”  
“可其实我想的是用我一生换你永不登基啊……”赵普想了想，把这句话咽了回去。

突然间马车又停了下来。  
赵普整了整刚才被弄乱的衣领，打算问又发生了什么。  
还没来得及开口，车帘又被一把掀开，参知政事颤颤悠悠地爬了进来。  
赵普忙过去扶着对方坐下，吕余庆定定地望他一眼，伸手抚上他的脸：  
“则平，你此刻掉落的眼泪，是为他吧……那个伤你至深的人。正好我辞官有时间了，就让我来帮你用跟我的记忆抹去他的吧……”  
“等等，”赵普忙捉住他的手，“你辞官了？”  
“那是当然，我怎么能呆在一个害你哭泣的朝堂上，为一个让你流泪的家伙卖命？”

突然间马车再次停了下来。  
赵普已经很有经验，不想再问发生了什么。  
尽管他没有开口，车帘还是被一把掀开，翰林学士趾高气扬地走了进来。  
赵普无力地揉了揉额角，卢多逊上下打量他一番，突然哈哈哈哈地笑了出来：  
“赵则平你也有今日！我忍气吞声这么多年终于看到你在我面前哭泣的样子了！瞧你脸花得多难看，还不赶紧擦擦……”  
说着丢了块手巾在他怀里，风一样刮走了。  
赵普用两根手指把那手巾拎起来瞧了瞧边上的刺绣，“这不是十年前我刚拜相的时候……被偷了的那块吗？”

赵普抬高嗓门：  
“甭管是谁拦路，都别停车了！这样下去什么时候……”

话音未落，突然间马车猛地停了下来。  
赵普差点从座位上摔下来，满怀怒气地想知道发生了什么。  
他兀自腹诽不已，车帘却始终没有被掀开。  
车厢里只有他一个人，却开始变得比方才任何一刻都要逼仄。马车外整座开封城似锦繁华，刹那间所有人声都被剥夺。寂静像是灭顶的潮水，逐渐压得他喘不过气。  
好像过了一瞬，又好像过了很久。  
拦车的人调转马头离开，嗒嗒的蹄声一步一步都踏在人心上，将东京城的喧嚣热闹和赵普自己干涩的嗓音都还给了他。  
“走吧，咱们回洛阳去。”

载着前宰相的马车辘辘奔驰在开封通往洛阳的路上。  
赵普蜷缩在车厢一角，方才落下的泪水顺着双颊滴落在心底，最终沉淀下来。


End file.
